


Mood swing's

by Bxllshitfanfictions



Category: The Mummy (2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 22:08:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12969441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bxllshitfanfictions/pseuds/Bxllshitfanfictions
Summary: Instead of Nick being Ahmanets chosen jenny is, after around 3 days of jenny getting stabbed with the dagger she starts to have mood swings. Dramatic mood swings.





	Mood swing's

Never in her life did she think she'd be in this situation.  
it had all started when she shot the chain for Ahmanet's tomb.  
Now she was currently in a hotel with Ahmanet.  
Jenny was pacing back and forth breathing heavily, it felt like she was being burned from the inside out.  
It had been 2 days since Ahmanet had stabbed her with the dagger of set.  
That god damn dagger, "why does set have to be so extra, stabbing?!"  
she asked looking up at Ahmanet breathing heavily.  
Ahmanet gave her a look of sympathy, maybe even pity. "My queen, please just sit down. Let me care for you,"  
jenny automatically looked at her king. "And what exactly are you going to do? soothe me with words to sleep!?" she asked with a sharp and angered tone.  
Ahmanet was taken aback by her tone, Ahmanet loved Jenny with everything she had.  
Jenny didn't dare take another look at her king, she simply got up and walked to the bathroom, shutting the bathroom door she put bath salts and bubbles in the tub, turning the water to scalding for most people, But not to her.  
Outside Ahmanet was having a hard time, she desperately wanted to help jenny, but she didn't know how. She didn't go through what jenny was going through, after awhile Ahmanet got up and walked outside, just to take a walk,  
Jenny was to relaxed to hear the door open and close.  
After her very relaxing bath jenny got out and walked into the room, realising that Ahmanet wasn't there.  
She felt a wave of sadness wash over her, she got under the covers waiting for her  
pharaoh. after what seemed like hours she heard the hotel room open,  
Ahmanet walked into the room looking at her. "Are you feeling better my love?" she asked climbing into bed putting her key card and something else down, jenny couldn't she what it was.  
"yes I am, I'm so sorry my love, please forgive me." she asked leaning closer to Ahmanet,  
Ahmanet smiled lightly. "Of course my love " she said pulling jenny into a soft sensual kiss. just as jenny was about to break the kiss Ahmanet grabbed a needle quickly pushing it into Jennifer's neck pumping her full of sleep medication. "I'm sorry, my love." She said just as jenny was falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was kind of a cliff hanger. I'll continue this story if you guys want me to. Please leave some suggestions in the comments.


End file.
